Welcome To The Realm Of Mianite
by Fenozzel12
Summary: After an encounter with The Shadows; Harry and many of his friends and enemies are teleported into the Realm of Mianite. Will they be able to survive or will they fail and be destroyed by the evils that roam the Land of Minecraftia.
1. Welcome to The Realm of Mianite

/AN

Hello friends, I have started a new story and I hope you enjoy it. This will be another Crossover between Harry Potter and Minecraft, More Specifically The Mianite Series that several you tubers did on Minecraft, if you haven't seen any of the Mianite Episodes, first: what is wrong with you and second: I highly recommend them. Now this will have a different story to it, one of the biggest is it won't just be a few people worshiping gods, it will be a civilisation. Dianite gets on well with the others and I will be using a god not many people know about. This will be based around Season one mostly but with changes.

Hope you enjoy and Review if you like, it motivates me

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling  
Mianite belongs to the Mianite Crew.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Realm of Mianite.

"Many years ago, my children fought as children often do. But as they are able to harness the ancient power of the Gods; many people ended up being hurt, many towns destroyed, lives ruined. But my children have since stopped fighting as they have grown, and with age comes wisdom. There were still some problems but they have been resolved. My family was almost destroyed by my children's constant arguing. Dianite banished to the Nether Realm, Ianite locked away by Dianite, in a prison to induce great sorrow and torture to her. Mianite was the first to look past their petty arguments and become the god I knew he could become. Dianite wallowed in his self-pity, believing the world was against him, but that was not true, the world was against the actions he took.

Each of my children was the embodiment of one aspect of nature. Mianite was the God of Good, Order and Stability. Dianite was the God of Evil, Destruction but was also the God of freedom. And Ianite was the God of Balance, Justice and Peace, but they all had their drawbacks. Mianite Believed that for true order and stability to be achieved everyone must conform to his law, must do what is told. Dianite believed that freedom was the best course for peace, but with Mianite giving everyone orders on how to live, Dianite would do anything to break the conformity to give the freedom people need to live their lives to the fullest. Ianite's only drawback was she wasn't a fighter, like her brothers, she was a diplomate. She was unable to sway her brothers to a middle ground and soon the Mianitian War soon began.

Mianite and his warriors fought against Dianite and his minions, each attempting to come out as the victor. For the victor of the war would be able to decide the fate of the Overworld. The war was long and bloody, causing great chaos across the land, not knowing who your allies were, who your enemies were. Many innocents slain and children orphaned. I could not intervene as I was still too weak from the destruction of my land. Forced to watch as my sons tried to assert dominance over the other and watch as blood splashed across the battleground. But worst of all, watching as my beloved daughter be hurt through the illness she has. If people fight in the Overworld, Nether or the End, Ianite gets hurt. But the war had ended with Mianite on top and Dianite banished to the Nether to remain until someone frees him. Such resentment came from my sons, I remember the times they use to play in the gardens of our home, learning together, teaching Ianite how to properly use her powers. I have always smiled at those memories, remembering the days our family was whole and full of laughter. I knew it wasn't going to last. I had hoped we had more time. Now my children are once again at peace with each other. Ianite released from her prison, Mianite now letting people make their own choices and Dianite laughing and joking with his siblings. I believe the three champions of the gods helped much in this. Tucker Jericho, Champion of Mianite. Tom Syndicate, Champion of Dianite. And Jordan Sparklez, Champion of Ianite. They showed my children that although they may not worship the same gods and be on another side, they can still show compassion and friendship to one another. And now the three Realms are prosperous and rich as ever before. What once was a community is now a civilisation. Many people came to these lands to escape the fierce rule of the king of Minecraftia, but here they are welcome to stay. So we have shot from a few citizens to a few thousand people, numbering in the fifty to sixty thousand ranges.

But I knew it would one day be tested, for the planets are aligning and the mobs getting restless meaning some event was going to take place. The last time the planets aligned, my Realm was destroyed. I shudder to think what shall happen this time. But what I didn't know was that this time two events were going to take place, one from another dimension and another at the very core of the planet." Says Supreme Lord Trianite. God of All of Minecraft.

=-= W.T.T.R.O.M =-=

A young teen sat up fast from his sleeping position; he had just had a dream about another world, with gods, wars and wizards. The teen was confused about this dream; true he had had strange dreams before but nothing like this. The boy's name was Harry Potter

" _The Stress must be getting to me."_ Harry thought. Harry had been entered into the Triwizard tournament, a legendary event that brought honour and Glory to the winner. But Harry didn't want more fame, he had enough. He had survived the killing curse from the age of one, and now he was constantly in the spot light, even though he only wanted a normal life. " _I may as well go and see Dumbledore; he told me that if I had any strange dreams, I should tell him. No matter if it was insignificant."_ Harry thought. He pulled his dressing gown on and pulled his shoes on, he then grabbed the marauders map and his invisibility cloak from his trunk and walked down to the common room; he threw the cloak over himself and headed for Dumbledore's office.

Soon he reached the office and said the password for the gargoyle. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, he waited for about a minute before the door opened to show Dumbledore's face.

"Harry? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Dumbledore asked as he allowed Harry into his office. Dumbledore would always listen to Harry's problems regardless of the time. They saw each other as grandfather and grandson.

"I had a dream and I need your help to understand it." Harry replied. Dumbledore gave a smile.

"Should I get Professor Trelawney?" Dumbledore asked as he chuckled, Harry just gave him the evil eye.

"No it wasn't like a dream, more like memories." Harry said. Dumbledore lost his smile.

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, the humour completely gone.

"No, not Voldemort. Something else. Another world." Harry said. Dumbledore asked for the memory of the dream and watched it, when he left the pensieve Dumbledore paced for a couple of minutes trying to get his thoughts in order.

"This is indeed another world, another universe actually, there is precious little information on this subject but I believe you dream about a realm called the Realm of Mianite." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and as soon as the word Mianite left his lips, the candles in his office started to go out. Once a good section of his office was shrouded in darkness they heard a very low laughter.

"So much Misery, pain and loss coming from one person." A low voice said coming from the darkness. Dumbledore pushed Harry behind him and took out his wand, Harry pulled out his wand too.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Dumbledore asked, pointing his wand at the darkness.

"I have many names, all of them fearful but I mainly go by the name of The Shadows. And I am here because I sensed great loss, pain and horrors and it was so potent, so delicious I could not refuse such a meal." The Shadows replied.

"You shall not touch Harry." Dumbledore said. The Shadows only gave another low laugh.

"I know you are a very powerful wizard, but are you able to handle the powers of a god." The Shadows asked before he started to blast Dumbledore with shadowpower. Dumbledore knew this was not a fight he could win but tried his best to defend the students in the school from this demon. After a few short minutes Dumbledore was blown across the room and Harry was exposed to the shadows. A black cloaked man walked out of the darkness and walked up to Harry, Harry tried to get rid of this demon, even going so far as to use Avada Kadavra. Nothing would stop the Shadows. The Shadows grabbed Harry by the shoulders and placed his hand on Harry's forehead but was thrown backwards. There was a massive power fluctuation and a number of the students, a couple of the teachers including Dumbledore, a couple of families and the Dark Lord and a number of his loyal followers in England disappeared. Not to be seen from in this world again.

=-= W.T.T.R.O.M =-=

Harry was fading in and out of consciousness as he tried to deal with the pain that was coursing through his head. He could hear people talking in the background. He finally regained himself and pulled himself up.

"Easy lad, a person doesn't use that much power without consequences." Someone said as he felt a hand steady him.

"Where am I, what happened?" Harry asked.

"You are in a place called nowhere, the space between two dimensions. No is meant to stop here but I pulled some strings. I needed to talk to you, as to what happened. An evil entity known to us as The Shadows tried to feast on your horror ridden soul. Your magic and his god powers reacted and caused quite a few people to be sent to where you are going. Also, if I were you I would talk to one of the gods in the realm you are going, you got quite a lot of god powers from that encounter. And I will also be unblocking the blocks on your magic core placed there by your parents. You had a lot of accidental magic."

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked.

"Not much, you will be going to a new dimension, you won't be able to return to your old one and your life would continue as relatively normal. Or as normal as your life is." The entity said with a chuckle. The entity looked around and sighed. "Time is short. Good luck Harry. May the Blessing of Trianite aid you." The entity said before Harry's vision went black again.

=-= W.T.T.R.O.M =-=

In the Realm of Mianite, two figures were walking hand in hand down along a beach; the two figures were Jordan Sparklez and Elizabeth Capsize. They had been together for a while now, even before the events at Ianite Temple. Jordan had stopped Elizabeth's brother, Redbeard from killing her, knowing there was some way to return Capsize to her original state. And there was, when Dianite took the time to talk with his siblings and learn more about their lives after their separation, he had returned her to human. Jordan and Redbeard were jumping with joy, well not really jumping but there was a lot of joy.

They walked along chatting about things that had happened in the last couple of days when someone bumped into Jordan, almost knocking him to the ground. The person that bumped into him fell to the ground though

"Hey James, what's going on?" Jordan asked.

"No idea, magic anomalies going off everywhere." James Waglington replied as he stood back up and continued to run.

"Need any help?" Jordan called after him.

"Could be helpful." James replied as he continued to run.

"I hate to run Capsize, but…" Jordan started. Elizabeth just smiled.

"Go, Wag obviously needs help." Capsize said. Jordan gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before chasing after Waglington.

"So what's going on exactly?" Jordan asked as he caught up with Waglington.

"Some weird anomalies going off, quick beam of light then a person is left sitting there, unconscious." Waglington said.

"You sure it isn't Tom just messing with people?" Jordan asked knowing very well that this could be something Tom could do.

"No I just came from his place; he assured me he had nothing to do with this." Wag said.

"You sure?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive. I asked him ten times." Wag said, they both had a chuckle before stopping for a quick breath. Jordan spotted Lady Ianite running into the rebuilt Mianite Temple, Dianite just behind her.

"Think we should ask the gods? Ianite and Dianite just ran into Mianite's temple." Jordan asked between breaths.

"That is actually a good idea; the gods might know something a wizard doesn't." Wag said before they sprinted off to the temple. They found the three gods in the lower levels where Mianite keeps his extensive library. The three were huddled around a table looking over some old scrolls. Mianite noticed them enter.

"Ah Mr. Waglington, Good timing. We need a wizard's opinion on some strange events." Mianite said. Dianite and Ianite greeted the two and Jordan and Waglington said hello to them too.

"Would the strange events be people appearing out of nowhere with nothing more than a bright light?" Waglington asked.

"It would, do you know something about it? You Wizards haven't been doing unknown rituals again, have you?" Dianite asked suspiciously.

"No, we were actually coming to ask you about it. We were hoping you have some idea." Waglington said.

"Hmm, this is indeed a strange event; I was looking through our fathers old notes. There hasn't been any mention to something like this happening. But I haven't even been though half his notes and he very annoying old man and a lot of these are cryptic." Mianite said as he picked up a school, Dianite looked around and found a big heavy book and hit Mianite in the back of the head with it. Mianite gave him his usual 'what the hell' look.

"Don't you go bad mouthing dad, we were right terrors as children, minus Ianite, and we added to his already enormous workload." Dianite said before returning to the scroll he was reading. "Wait… hang on, what about interdimensional travel?" He asked looking at the other.

"That sounds like the best possibility there is." Jordan said putting down a book.

They would have said more but at that moment another bright light appeared above them and a teenager dropped down, Mianite and Dianite tried to slow him but he was unaffected by their powers and smashed through the table and came to a stop on the floor. Everyone was shocked for a minute about different things. Jordan and Waglington were shocked that this teen just appeared inside the Mianite temple, even with the heavy god wards, Mianite and Dianite were shocked that their powers didn't affect the teens fall and Ianite was the only one to not be shocked but started to check him over for any injuries and fix the bones that were broken. What shocked them even more was the ring that appeared on his hand, it just materialised on his ring finger. The Ring had a coat of arms on it that had two swords being crossed with a bow behind the swords with an Ender Dragon, Wither and an Eagle surrounding it, the colouring was purple, blue and red.

"Umm… guys, isn't that a…" Mianite started.

"Trianite's Family Ring. That doesn't make sense, only Trianite or the leader of the realm can wear it." Ianite said. Mianite looked at his hand to find the ring missing. He took it off the teens hand and put it back on his own thinking the magical anomaly caused the ring to teleport to the teen but it happened again, as soon as he let go of the ring it was back on the teen's hand. More would have been said but they heard a very loud yell coming from outside. Mianite, Dianite, Waglington and Jordan all ran outside while Ianite stayed to watch over the teen. The four pulled out their swords and were on the front steps where they found a scene they would never have guessed at before. Tom Syndicate was lying under someone and he was yelling for the entire realm to hear.

"WHAT IS THIS, TRIAL! TRIAL! THIS PERSON APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND FELL ON ME, TRIAL!" Syndicate yelled out. The four sheathed their swords while smiling, while Tom may have been able to dish out humiliation and pranks he was completely unable to take it and resulted in someone killing him to get him to shut up. Dianite turned to Waglington.

"Two things, one where are you keeping all the people who appear and do you wizards have something to shut up my god damn champion?" Dianite asked over Tom's yelling.

"We are keeping everyone in Wiz HQ, so that when they wake they won't freak out because they are with the other, as for Tom, we are working on something to keep his mouth shut but the spell won't work yet, some missing piece of the puzzle." Waglington said.

"You need any help on it let me know. Now can you take this person to Wiz HQ and place him with the others?" Dianite asked, Wag nodded and picked the person up and threw him over his shoulder before teleporting to Wiz HQ with his magic. Jordan went up to Tom and helped him to his feet. Tom continued to grumble under his breath and Mianite had finally had enough for one day.

"Oh for the love of Trianite." Mianite said before striking Tom with lightning to shut him up. Tom yelled and ran for cover.

"God of Good my ass." They heard him say as he ran. He finally hid behind one of the pillars near the entrance and all they could see of him was some of his business suit and green skin.

"Tom what do you want?" Jordan asked. Tom poked his head out from behind a pillar and looked at Jordan.

"Umm… I might be here to return something I stole, completely on my own, no outside influence." Tom said as he handed Jordan some diamond armour.

"Tucker told you to return Sparklez Armour, didn't he?" Mianite asked with a smile.

"More like made me." Tom said under his breath but realised he said that out loud and saw Mianite raise an eyebrow to show he heard him. "What, I didn't say anything, what I meant was he suggested it and it would be kind of me to do so, by the way Mr. SparklyPants I need about a stack and a half of iron, you mind if I borrow yours?" Tom asked. Jordan just sighed before pulling his sword again and stabbing Tom. Before Tom hit the ground he disappeared back to where his bed was to respawn. Mianite, Dianite and Jordan re-entered the temple but could hear something in the far distance.

"TRIAL!" They heard and they only smiled in response. They returned to Mianite's Library to find Ianite had moved the teen to one of the tables and was using her powers to determine what was wrong with him.

"How is he?" Mianite asked. Ianite looked up at them in confusion.

"He seems fine, I was looking him over and found cuts and bruises from the fall but the cuts, closed and the bruises, faded. I don't know what is happening." Ianite said. Mianite sat down in a chair and placed his hand around the teens head. He delved through the teen's body, looking for anything that would explain this. He soon found a bright yellow sphere inside the teen and was amazed at the power it was radiating. He looked closer and saw a blue sphere inside the yellow sphere. The blue sphere shocked Mianite, he knew that a blue sphere inside someone gave them god powers but he had no clue as to what the yellow sphere was.

" _I don't think I have a choice here, I'm going to have to check his memories. I hate doing this."_ Mianite thought before going to where people store their memories. He started to look through them and was appalled at what he found and his respect for the teen grew from nothing to a certain height. He was appalled at his relatives and he might do something about it, he was amazed at the things that have happened at the school he went to, especially that giant snake he defeated and soon found the most recent memories. He found the encounter with The Shadows and the explosion that gave the teen God powers. There was more memories he turned to look at but realised he wasn't alone, he found that the teen's presence was in his own mind and he turned to face it. The presence blasted Mianite with some unknown power that Mianite had never felt or seen before and was blasted out of the teen's mind. Mianite was thrown off the chair he was sitting on and thrown back into the wall, Dianite pulled his sword from his scabbard and held it up in the teens direction but everyone in the room soon had their arms by their sides and legs together, unable to move. The teen sat up at that moment and looked around. He glared at all of them

"Who was going through my mind?" He asked. The Gods and Jordan were still able to talk even though they couldn't move.

"I Did, I wanted to find out how you came to be here. I swear that was all I was searching for." Mianite assured the teen. The teen looked thoughtful for a second and finally released his hold on Ianite, Mianite and Jordan. Dianite was still bound and unable to move.

"Hey why aren't you letting me down?" Dianite asked as he glared.

"You pulled a sword on me, I have learnt that if someone pulls a weapon on you, incapacitate them." The teen said.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, my name is Lady Ianite, The man in white is my brother and is named Lord Mianite and the red man is my other brother and is named Lord Dianite. The man with the red sunglasses is my champion, Jordan Sparklez." Ianite said as she gestured with her hand to the person she was speaking about.

"My name is Harry Potter. You know, Umm… Dianite, if you struggle against the magic it won't be pleasant." Harry said as he looked at Dianite.

"I have had worse pain let me tell you." Dianite said as he looked at Mianite. Mianite knew he was referring to when he struck him with so much lightning he burned and turned red. Harry finally relented and let Dianite down. Dianite walked past Harry and stood next to Mianite. Mianite turned to Dianite and whispered into his ear. "Trust me, if you knew what Harry has been through, you would understand why he is exceptionally cautious." Mianite whispered.

"So where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.

"You are in The Realm of Mianite on the planet of Minecraftia." Mianite said.

"Realm of Mianite? I take it you are the king or ruler, Mianite?" Harry asked.

"Close, I'm the god of the overworld, Dianite is the god of the Nether and Ianite is the god of the End." Mianite informed him, upon seeing Harry's confused expression, he added "Don't worry; you will pick it up as you go along."

"Ok, did anyone else appear like I did?" Harry asked. Mianite looked at the others.

"Some people did, we are not sure about the total number of people who arrived. We can take you too them If you like." Dianite informed him.

"I would appreciate that Dianite." Harry replied. The five walked back upstairs and across the bridge where Jordan and Ianite went their own ways, Jordan to find Capsize and Ianite to return to the End to be with her pet Ender Dragon, Sparth. Ianite found out that Tom had killed her Ender dragon she had had from a child, so Tom learnt what happens when you piss off Ianite, Not pleasant, he is still wary of Ianite and will hide behind someone if she is in the room. So he gave the Dragon egg he collected back in fear of his life.

Mianite and Dianite walked Harry to the entrance to Wiz HQ and Harry was blown away at the beautiful architecture that was on the building.

" _I got to learn how to do this."_ Harry thought. They continued over the bridge and walked inside. They came into the entrance hall and found one of the wizards writing on one of the signs.

"Prices going up again, Phil?" Dianite asked. Phil BruteAlmighty turned to see them. He smiled at seeing Mianite and Dianite.

"Mianite, Dianite. Yeah lots of work, chances to make more Diamonds. How are you today? Lot of weird stuff going on today. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the young man with you." Phil replied.

"This is Harry; he is one of the people who appeared." Mianite said. Phil took on a look of amazement.

"Really, we have only had one more person wake up, really old guy, white beard, very weird cloths." Phil said.

"That would be Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a smile at the description.

"He's a Professor, really what does he teach. How is he so old, my reading said he was 150 years old, why are his cloths so blinding?" Phil asked curiously.

"You'll have to forgive him he gets excited about learning new things, especially not of this world." Mianite said.

"No, its fine, I'm actually curious about how you guys have made this building so amazing." Harry said.

"We are known as the Wizards of Mianite, we accept Diamonds and we build amazing structures for the citizens." Phil explained as they started to head for the room where they were keeping everyone.

"You're a wizard, I'm a wizard too. Can I see what magic you can do?" Harry asked. Phil nodded and placed a few blocks around the hallway and teleported around a bit.

"Can I see you magic?" Phil asked. Harry grinned evilly, before pulling his wand and stunning Phil; he fell backwards and was knocked out cold.

"Hmm… Effective. Scary, but effective." Mianite said while Harry revived Phil. Phil looked around and realised that Harry was able to use magic unknown to the Mianite Wizards, Waglington was going to freak and hound Harry with questions about his magic. Mianite grabbed Phil's hand and helped him to his feet.

"You know Waglington is going to ask you many questions about magic?" Phil said with a smirk.

"I did not know that but I can tell him Dumbledore is more knowledgeable about magic than I am." Harry said.

"That would work." Phil said. They entered the room and found a dozen Wizards casting spells on the unconscious occupants and writing notes down. Waglington was over in the corner talking to Dumbledore.

"Too late, those robes for Trianite's sake. They are blinding me" Dianite said as he held a hand up to block his eyes, than pulled them away to look again, then put his hand back in front of his eyes. Dumbledore saw Harry, said something to Waglington and they both walked over.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you safe, I was worried when I woke and found myself not in my office and you gone." Dumbledore said.

"Well I landed on top of a table and broke it but other than that I managed to catch three gods and a champion by surprise." Harry said with pride. Dumbledore was amazed at the fact there were gods in this world and pride that Harry was able to catch them off guard. He was smiling and he had his usual twinkle in his eyes. Mianite and Dianite didn't look happy at being reminded how they were caught off guard.

"Well than, allow me to introduce myself. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster… well Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Speaking of which, how many diamonds would I need for the school to be rebuild, Mr. Waglington." Dumbledore said.

"Well it depends on how big Hogwarts was." Waglington said.

"Bigger than Wizard HQ, much, much bigger." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Hmm… Defiantly a large, so over 100 diamonds. You can show me what it was like in that device you were going to recreate a pensive, no pencife." Waglington said while clicking his finger while trying to remember the world.

"Pensieve and it shouldn't take long. All I need is stone and a carving knife to carve runes into it. Been a while since I made one, it should be fun. Oh, I might also try to rewrite some of the books that we had to teach people here." Dumbledore said while going off into his own little world. Harry smiled at how Dumbledore got like this.

"Umm… Mr. Dumbledore…" Waglington started while Dumbledore was thinking of all the things he could do to teach the people in the realm of Mianite.

"Don't bother, when he gets like this he won't stop until he is finished." Harry said.

"Right, so I'm sure you can build your houses when you get the chance, I'm sure you can get one of our champions or one of the other citizens can teach you how to collect resources and build your homes." Mianite said.

"I want to learn from the wizards." Harry said with a smirk.

"That can be arranged, but not today. We are very busy." Waglington informed Harry.

"I can wait." Harry said. They heard Dumbledore still talking to himself in the background and they all turned to him.

"I have an idea." Harry said he walked up to Dumbledore and grabbed his arm. "Professor, Voldemort is attacking Wiz HQ." Dumbledore pulled his wand and looked around.

"Not funny Harry." Dumbledore said with a glare and his twinkle missing. Mianite, Dianite, Harry, Waglington and Phil were laughing.

"I doubt Voldemort is even in this world." Harry said between laughs.

=-= W.T.T.R.O.M =-=

Voldemort and most of his loyal followers were being dragged into a room by men in ragged black robes, much more intimidating than the Death Eaters. Voldemort was forced to his knees in front of a man of shadows.

"Tom Riddle. What a pleasure to finally meet you." The Shadows said.

"Do not call me that name; I am the most powerful wizard in the world." Voldemort said getting to his feet. The Shadows only used his powers to thrown Voldemort into a wall and hold him high in the air with his back against the wall.

"Do not test me boy. I am an almighty God, even more powerful than Mianite, Dianite, Ianite and Even the fabled Supreme Lord Trianite. I will snap you like a twig and destroy the remains. You will serve me and you will not question me, do I make myself clear." The Shadows said. The Death Eaters were trying to aid their master but the Shadow Wraiths were holding them in place and they were unable to break free. The Shadows were losing his patience so he started to choke him.

"I… I will ser…serve you." Voldemort said trying to draw a breath of air. The Death Eater were shocked that their master was giving in to an unknown individual. The Shadows dropped him and returned to his throne.

"Good, now you shall do my bidding." The Shadows said. Voldemort glared at The Shadows but gave up and resigned himself to his fate as the minion of someone a million times worse than him.

/AN

So what do you think? Did you enjoy? If so favourite, follow and review, also if you want follow my Facebook page, I will be posting updates for chapters on it.

Also if you want tell me what God you like and I'll tally them up for the next chapter and the next chapter will be in a weeks' time. One chapter a week.

Well nothing else to say so.

Till Next Time Folks.


	2. The British Settlement

/AN

Well it's been a while but I'm finally getting back to this... as I'm sure the readers are firmly happy with and i can only apologise immensely for the long wait. But hey on the bright side... Whow, two year anniversary Party time... XD

So read, enjoy and review as it helps a lot.

Chapter 2: The British Settlement.

Everyone was confined to WizHq while The Wizards of Mianite ran through the last tests they needed and proclaimed that everyone was in good shape and were given a clean bill of health. Something Harry for once wasn't complaining about as he enjoyed talking with the Mianite Wizards and learning about the new world they all found themselves in. It was about three days before they were all released and they were able to explore the realm and everyone felt completely out of their depths. For one... it was now possible to knock a tree down by just punching it. It was going to take some time for everyone to come to grips with everything but everyone's first task was building a home apparently and the citizens of the realm were only happy to help with teaching them how to mine the worlds resources and build. Which is the cause of the current argument that Ron and Hermione were having.

"That is an eyesore... honestly can't you be any more creative on your home?" Hermione asked looking at Ron's god-awful house. Ron had mined a bunch of dirt and wood and had piled it to make a simple hut.

"This isn't easy you know... i doubt anyone else can make anything better." Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything in return and own gestured to Dumbledore's new home which was a highly decorated mage tower. Ron only blinked in response before grumbling in defeat as he grabbed a nearby shovel and axe and began demolishing the eyeso... his first attempt.

"So how are you going to build your's Hermione?" Harry asked as she looked over her plot of land and sized it up.

"Well it needs all the essentials and..." Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Let me guess... it'll need the biggest library ever imagined?" He said from where he was digging up the dirt block walls.

"What about you Harry? Any ideas for yours?" Hermione asked changing the subject knowing full well that Ron was correct for once.

"I don't know, All I've ever wanted is a simple place to call home, nothing over the top but... peaceful." Harry said imagining as he waved his wand like Mianite had shown them all to make their inventory appear and grabbed some stone brick and wood.

"Look at this... some of the newbies." The three heard from behind them and found them staring at two men and a weird zombie creature.

"Ahh Hi." Ron said simply not taking his eyes off the zombie.

"What are you lookin at?" The zombie said noticing Ron's staring.

"Tom be nice..." One of the men said as he went up and held his hand out. "Hi, Jordan Sparklez. This is Tucker Jericho and Tom Syndicate." Sparklez said introducing the three of them as Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure, I'm Harry and these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

"So what do you think of the realm so far?" Jordan asked.

"It's been amazing... there are so many new things to learn. Is it true gods govern the realm, what are they like, why do you all carry weapons, why does he look like a zombie?" Hermione asked a million miles an hour scaring the three champions slightly who looked at Harry and Ron.

"You get used to it." Harry said making Ron scoff.

"No you don't." He mumbled.

"Uh... well to answer your questions. Yes, They're really fair though Mianite can be a bit strict and Dianite a bit chaotic, we carry weapons to deal with hostile mobs and as to why Tom looks like a zombie... well we just don't know that part. He doesn't talk about that." Tucker said hoping she wouldn't ask more questions.

"So i heard you three were the Gods Champions, what does that entail?" Harry asked curiously.

"We Smite People and rule our gods followers when they're not around." Tom said happily making Jordan and Tucker stare at him before Tucker pulled his sword and drove it through Tom making him vanish shocking the three magicals.

"Ignore him, no our job is more to assist the gods with anything that's necessary and help their followers with tasks. Although our favourite Job is the quests they sends us on sometimes... Remember when we were sent to The Nether to retrieve Ianite's Heart? That was a fun day." Tucker said reminding Sparklez of their battle with Furia.

"Ahh Good times. I still have it you know." Sparklez said as he pulled out a golden dagger that once belonged to Furia.

"Nice." Tucker said.

"i hate to interupt your journey down memory lane but i think you're about to be shot." Harry said noticing and angry Tom on a hill slightly behind the two champions with a bow drawn and an arrow that was let loose and struck Tucker making him disappear.

"HA HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Tom yelled out in glee as he did a small dance in victory.

"Where is it you disappear too after being killed?" Ron asked as they all ignored Tom.

"Back to our beds... it's a weird system and I'm sure you'll pick everything up in time. I'll let you get back to work as i need to get Tom out of here before he causes anymore trouble. If you need any help just asked, anyone of us would be more than willing to lend a hand. Whether it's help build or just some resources you need." Sparklez said before he walked off and dragged a celebrating Tom with him leaving the three wondering if the rest of the people who lived in the realm are as crazy as Tom and Tucker.

=-= W.T.T.R.O.M =-=

"Shadows was involved!" Dianite called out as he walked into Mianite's Temple to find his siblings talking near the altar.

"Oh why am i not surprised." Mianite said rubbing his forehead in frustrastion. Whenever something strange bad or just plain annoying, The Shadows was normally involved somehow. Ever since he first appeared and attempted to turn their followers from them the balance of peace has been fragile at best.

"How are you sure it was Shadows?" Ianite asked wanting to be sure.

"Dumbledore showed me the memory of the incident. I know that voice anywhere." Dianite said.

"Do you think we should cancel the annual Purge Games? Ianite asked her two brothers.

"No... No if we cancel the games the people will be saddened and that will feed Shadows power. I don't want the people to know The Shadows are causing trouble again as i don't want a panic so only tell you're Champions and tell Harry and Albus to not mention anything to anyone." Mianite said thinking things through carefully.

"On another topic how are things going in the Wizarding Settlement?" Dianite asked making Mianite and Ianite groan in frustration.

"While most of the people are fine it looks as if there is a leadership struggle amongst their government... some man named Fudge believes that he should be in charge because he was in charge before coming here and he's trying to usurp the people choice of Amelia Bones saying they didn't want him in charge anymore." Mianite explained.

"They are in for a wakeup call once Harrys put in charge after learning how to harness his god powers." Ianite said remembering the power rolling off Harry.

"Oh good... so i wasn't the only one who felt like Dad was in the room with us. How does he have Trianite's Godly Powers?" Dianite asked to which Mianite and Ianite only shrugged.

"We'll need to train him how to use them as well as the Realm Staffs." Mianite said referencing the three staffs they hold. Each Staff holds a great deal of power within the three realms... Overworld, Nether and The End.

"Indeed, especially if the Shadows are interested in him. Shadows doesn't just want to feast on the horror and darkness that Harry has seen and felt but to absorb Trianite's powers. He'll need to know how to fight off a god." Dianite said.

"I think Mianite should teach him first, Then Dianite then myself... that way he learns light and darkness before learning to balance the two." Ianite suggested to which the two brothers agreed.

"Teach who and teach them what?" Harry asked he walked into the room surprising the three gods as they didn't sense him enter Mianite's Temple.

"Teach you how to harness your god power... it's almost the same as controlling Magic but without the incantations and there are almost no rules since Magic follows certain natural laws." Ianite explained.

"Yeah i think i've experienced a few things already... i've suddenly found myself flying but cuts out after a few seconds, been able to pull anything out of thin air making a lot of people ask for certain materials... i had to put my foot down when Dumbledore asked if he could have a few dozen diamonds blocks to buy Hogwarts from the wizards." Harry explained the strange things that have happened to him.

"That is like your accidental magic that you go through in your early years, you'll be able to control it better when you have had some lessons. And we were talking about having Mianite teach you then Dianite and finishing with Ianite teaching you... that way you learn the light and darker sides of your god powers before learning to balance the two from myself." Ianite explained.

"You two are actually the embodiments of light and darkness?" Harry asked not believing them.

"That's not exactly true. While I am know as the god of Light, Order and Stability, i am more grey then anything as i will do what is necessary to protect the people who follow me and of course my siblings... although i did have quite a temper when i was younger, did you know it was i who was the cause of Dianite's red skin?" Mianite asked shocking Harry.

"Really? How?" Harry asked simply.

"Dianite and i argued a lot when we were children and one day one of our arguments got out of control. Dianite and i had been bequeathed Divine Blades by our father Lord Trianite and we were warned that the two were never meant to be used against one another. Unfortunately..." Mianite said trailing off looking for the right words.

"You two were rash and ignorant and used the blades against each other." Harry said already knowing the outcome making the brothers look guilty and full of shame.

"Yeah... not our brightest moment, anyway when the blades struck one another the power behind them tore our fathers realm to pieces Mianite and myself were able to escape but Ianite was pulled into the void and imprisoned." Dianite explained.

"We both landed on the Overworld, Dianite was badly hurt and i was full of rage, i had found a shard of my broken sword before throwing it away and gathering as much of my strength as i could and brought as much Lightning down on my injured brother as i could turning him blood red." Mianite said finishing the story.

"I've heard of sibling arguments but nothing on that scale before." Harry said before thinking of something. "Hey what happened to the swords?" He asked.

"I might have repaired them and used them to create monsters to plague this world as revenge for what he Mianite did to me, although their currently locations are unknown to us as they were stolen from our respective temples years ago. We believed the Shadows was responsible as he would be the only one who could have gotten past the wards and enchantments on our temples." Dianite said making fists of rage as he thought of The Shadows ever stepping foot inside his temple. Any further comment was cut off as a massive explosion was heard from where the British had started building making all three gods and future god look at each other before Dianite and Mianite teleported to the site and Ianite grabbed Harry before following.

/An

Oh dear... what has happened? Could The Shadows be attacking, could a Creeper have detonated or could Ron have discovered TNT... I Don't know but we'll find out in another 2 year. I'm kidding, I'm kidding... please don't kill me. i promise it won't be that long again but i'm not sure when i'll be able to upload another chapter.

Till Next Time Folks


End file.
